Dark Spell Factory
"Only the most brilliant or reckless Master Wizards dabble in Dark Elixir brewery. Their compact Dark Spells require keen insight to master, but provide unique tactical advantages." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Dark Spell Factory allows the player to create Dark Spells using Dark Elixir. There are currently five Dark Spells: the Poison Spell, Earthquake Spell, Haste Spell, Skeleton Spell, and the Bat Spell. **It was released on the July 1, 2015 update. **All existing Dark Spells take up one housing space in the spell storage, whereas most Elixir spells but the Freeze Spell take at least two spaces. The total spell storage capacity is shared between the Spell Factory and the Dark Spell Factory. The Dark Spell Factory adds one spell storage capacity to the total spell storage capacity upon construction, but adds no more when it's upgraded. **After the December 2015 update, players can donate one Dark Spell to clanmates if their Clan Castle's level is 4-6, in which it has one Spell housing space. Two can be donated if the Clan Castle is level 7-9, in which it can hold 2 one-space spells as it has 2 Spell housing space. **The Dark Spell Factory is unlocked at Town Hall 8. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Dark Spell Factory undergoes a significant visual change at all levels. ***When initially constructed, the Dark Spell Factory consists of a big wooden cauldron with a red interior and metal rims, supported by 4 wooden legs which have metal bases. Unlike the Spell Factory, it doesn't have a slingshot-shaped structure for the mixing spoon. ***At level 2, the base is now metal with golden spikes on the legs. ***At level 3, the outer side of the cauldron receives gold plating. The legs seem thicker and is protected by an external metal plating outside, which has crossed bones stuck on it. ***At level 4, the metal plating covering the legs becomes larger, and three large golden spikes replace the crossed bones. The top of the cauldron also becomes covered in gold, and the four points where the legs attach are covered in a light blue. ***At level 5, the golden spikes are removed from the base, the light blue rim coloring is replaced with gray with a diamond on top, and the bases are sharpened on the top. ---- *'Trivia' **The Dark Spell Factory's styling cues are inspired by the Dark Barracks. **The Dark Spells brewed in the Dark Spell Factory are placed inside vials, unlike Elixir Spells, which are placed inside bottles. **Since there is no spell counterpart of the Army Camp which can hold spells, the Spell Factories takes the role of both creating and holding spells; the Spell Factory determines the main part of spell capacity, while the Dark Spell Factory increases the capacity by one. For example, you'll have to upgrade the Spell Factory to level 5 (rather than upgrading the Dark Spell Factory) in order to hold eleven Dark Elixir spells. **You can hide Dark Elixir by queuing spells when your spell storage is full. Currently, you can hide a maximum of 2,200 Dark Elixir by queuing eleven maxed-out Earthquake Spells in a level 5 Spell Factory. ***However, as of the 12/10/16 update, if you do this, you can no longer simultaneously hide Elixir by queuing Elixir spells. **Although Dark Elixir Troops generally have more housing spaces than Elixir Troops, currently all Dark Elixir Spells occupy only 1 housing space, while most Elixir spells have at least two. This probably leaves room for future Dark Elixir spells which are more powerful and take more than two housing spaces. **Oddly, although the Skeleton Spell is unlocked at Dark Spell Factory level 4, the crossbones appear on Dark Spell Factory level 3. Also, the level 4 Dark Spell Factory, which is unlocked at Town Hall level 9, has similar spiked bottom as the level 14 Cannon and Archer Tower, the level 10 Mortar, the level 5 Bomb Tower, and the level 2 Eagle Artillery, which are unlocked at Town Hall level 11. **If the player only brews Elixir Spells but not Dark Spells, the Dark Spell Factory will still play its brewing animation. The inverse is also applicable. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Home Village